Benutzer Diskussion:Juno
Juno Diskussion Juno /wiki/thumb.php?f= &w=99/a.jpg '' Ergibt: Und selbstverständlich darfst du die Zeichen übernehmen. Juno Diskussion:Juno}} /wiki/images/Disku.png | /wiki/images/Artikel.png 08:09, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Das habe ich ja. Ich meine solche Teile, die ich schon als Freundesliste und Gexschenkbox habe und auch als Jedipedia auf 50% haben will. Und außerdem hat sich gestern zur Silenciumszeit moep über deine Antwort von oben aufgeregt. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion - Artikel 11:14, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::: /wiki/images/Disku.png Vebb/Artikel}} /wiki/images/Artikel.png}} :::::::Hä? Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb}} /wiki/images/Disku.png Vebb/Artikel}} /wiki/images/Artikel.png 11:22, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Über was hat sich moep aufgeregt? Juno Diskussion:Juno}} /wiki/images/Disku.png | /wiki/images/Artikel.png 11:32, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::::So ungefähr: Glaub dem Juno nicht alles was er sagt. (Das hat auch nicht funktioniert.)Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb}} /wiki/images/Disku.png Vebb/Artikel}} /wiki/images/Artikel.png 11:34, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::Worauf bezieht sich das? Juno Diskussion:Juno}} /wiki/images/Disku.png | /wiki/images/Artikel.png 11:37, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::::::style="width:50% glaub ich. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb}} /wiki/images/Disku.png Vebb/Artikel}} /wiki/images/Artikel.png 11:38, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::::Die meinte ich nicht, sondern die ganz unten (Jedipedia, Freundesliste, Geschenkbox). Wäre nett, wenn du das übernehmen würdest. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion Artikel 18:46, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) "Der Geheimnisvolle" Ich bin auf deiner Freundesliste gelandet? Ui O.o Danke ;) Ich bin übrigens eine Sie, und warum bin ich geheimnisvoll? :P Hotaru Delany 13:24, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ich stehe zweimal drin! Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion Artikel 18:40, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich muss euch leider enttäuschen, Juno hat einfach die Vorlage:USERNAME verwendet, sodass jeder Benutzer seinen Namen als "Der Geheimnisvolle" lesen kann. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:49, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Ach Tiin, ich wollt abwarten biss sie´s selber rausfinden Bild:;-).gif. Naja egal. Nahdar, du stehtst zweilmal drin, da du es einmal als USERNAME siehst und nochmal als echten Eintrag. JunoDiskussion • Artikel 18:52, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Sorry. Bild:--(.gif Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:56, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Kein Problem, mann! JunoDiskussion • Artikel 18:57, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Mir wurde es schon im Chat verraten :P Hotaru Delany 19:35, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ponds Ich hab meinen UC jetzt rausgenommen, kannst ja verbessern, was du noch willst. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion Artikel 10:40, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) Bilder Also langsamm reichts mir! Die Bilder der Cardan-Stationen waren wirklich hervoragend, ebenso wie die Anderen EAW-Bilder, im Gegensatz zu dem Schund, den du da gerade hochgeladen hast. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:40, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ok, ok. Was auch immer daran falsch ist, ich werde es nicht wiederholen. Trifft das für die anderen Bilder auch zu? Juno Diskussion • Artikel 10:44, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ups, ich seh´ deine Begeisterung. Entschuldige bitte. Ich glaube Tybers Bilder verbessern zu wollen is ne schlechte Idee. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 10:50, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Eben, Tyber hat Ahnung von Bildern, im Gegensatz zu dir. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:52, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Bitte las es, schlechte Bilder hochzuaden und auch noch bei besseren einen LA zu stellen! Wenn du keine Bilder bearbeiten kannst bzw nicht erkennst, wann ein Bild gut ist, dann las es ganz bleiben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:44, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Artikel/Seite und Anti-Rechts Ich hab da mal zwei Fragen und hoffe du kannst mir helfen. Erstens, was ist der Unterschied zwischen Artikel und Seite? Ich hab ja schon ein paar Artikel geschrieben, aber in meiner Infobox steht was von 2 erstellten Artikeln und 7 erstellten Seiten. Wo ist da der Unterschied? Und wie bekommt man in der Babel den Eintrag "Gegen Rechtsradikalismus"? Das ist nämlich ein Thema was mir sehr am Herzen liegt, da ich solche rechten Typen echt für das Letzte halte. Schon mal danke im Vorraus für deine Mühe. Gruß T-65 14:45, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Unter „Seiten“ werden in der Jedipedia alle Seiten (ob Artikel, Kategorien, Diskussionen, ...) bezeichnet. Als „Artikel“ werden halt nur die Artikel gezählt. 14:48, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Verstehe. Danke. T-65 14:51, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Und die Babel bekommt man mit der Vorlage:Anti-Rassist. Pandora Diskussion 14:53, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Danke. T-65 19:47, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) Bild PromoARC-170Starfighter Das Problem ist, dass zu diesem Bild keine Quelle existiert, außer den offiziellen Promotion Bildern von LucasFilm Ltd. Wenn du mir sagst wo die veröffentlicht worden sind, dann würd ich das gerne eintragen. Hab schon in die Quellenangabe geschrieben das es ein PromoBild ist. Mehr kann ich leider nit dazu schreiben. Danke für den Hinweis, Lg Grand Army Of Republic 18:05, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Wo hast du es denn her? Juno Diskussion • Artikel 18:07, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) Von der Seite von Revell, einem Spielzeughersteller, die haben das Bild was weiß ich woher, aber es ist definitiv eines dieser Promobilder die zu Episode III herauskamen. Hört sich komisch an, ist aber so... Grand Army Of Republic 18:29, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Nicht offiziell. Bild muss leider gelöscht werden. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 18:43, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::: weiß man denn wo diese Promobilder veröffentlicht wurden? Dann hätte man ja ne Quelle und könnte es neu hochladen. Ich werd mal n Admin fragen... Grand Army Of Republic 18:52, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich suche auch schon seit Ewigkeiten nach dieser Veröffentlichung, ohne Erfolg. Momentan gibt es leider keinen Beweis, dass es offiziell ist. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 09:11, 26. Dez. 2009 (CET) Captain Rex Hallo Juno! Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich bei dem Artikel Captain Rex mich ebenfalls unter UC eintagen darf? Viele Grüße --Jedi-Meister Revan ~Briefkasten 12:30, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) P.S Ich werde jetzt so signieren: :Sorry, dass ich grad nicht mehr so mit den schreib Vorlagen vertraut bin, aber als ich gesehen hab, das du Rex von Kamino kommen lässt, da war vorbei. Die gesamte 501. kommt von einem Mond von Coruscant. Und diese Aussage kommt daher, das die gesamte 501. sagt, dass es auf Kamino nicht regnet und es regnet auf Kamino, also müssen sie wo anders ausgebildet worden sein. 2. Klonzentrum über Coruscant. Also auf einem Mond von Coruscant. Kapische? B.J. ::Natürlich darfst du mitarbeiten, Revan. Und alle Klone wurden auf Kamino erschaffen. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 06:53, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Eigentlich kann man weder das eine, noch das andere schreiben, da man nicht weiß, ob es stimmt. Bezüglich der Kamino/Coruscant-Sache denke ich, dass durchaus Klone der 501. gab, die auf Kamino geklont wurden, da diese ja auch schon an der Schlacht von Geonosis teilnahmen. Allerdings wurde ein Großteil der 501. dann tatsächlich erst später auf dem Mond geklont. Auf jeden Fall wurden nicht alle Klone auf Kamino erschaffen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:39, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Mister Sinclair sagt es doch schon. Und Rex ist erst ein späteres Mitglied der verlierer Truppe. Hiermit wurde bestätigt, dass es der Mond von Coruscant ist.B.J. Hier 11:09, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Danke! Bild:--).gif Juno Diskussion • Artikel 11:11, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) meine Benutzerseite Ich weiß nicht was ich bei mir auf meine Benutzerseite schreiben soll! Kannst du mir ein par Tipps geben? Schonmal danke. Gruß Benutzer: Darth Maul 123 :Bitte immer mit vier Tilden (~~~~) signieren! Das hilft dir sicher weiter. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 17:19, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) Benutzer:Juno/Vorlage:SchülerVZ Hi Juno, ich hab aus der Vorlage eine Leerzeile entfernt, die komische Abstände zwischen den Babeln hervorruft. Ich hoff mal, du bist einverstanden... Bild:;-).gif -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 18:33, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Danke! Ich hab schon lange nach diesem Fehler gesucht. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 07:35, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) Hintergrundfatbe Hi, ich wollte ma fragen ob du mir sagen kannst wie ich die farbe von meiner Benutzerseite ändern kann wie z.B.: in ROT. Gruß Darth Maul 123 21:46, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Schreibe ganz vorne: . FARBCODE erstezt du durch einen Code, den du hier aussuchst. Am Ende der Seite schreibst du . Juno Diskussion • Artikel 07:41, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) Danke damit hast du mir echt geholfen!!!!Darth Maul 123 21:20, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) Freudeliste Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du Ben in deiner Freundliste hast obwohl ihr euch immer in den Haaren liegt? 21:01, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich mag ihn, keine Ahnung warum. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 08:25, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Mission von Cato Neimoidia Kann ich da mitmachen? Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 12:14, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Gerne. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 16:04, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Signatur Könntest du meine Signatur erneut ändern in Lord Revan? 21:13, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Mach ich. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 21:15, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Danke :Danke! Bild:--).gif Grüße von Juno  14:35, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) Babelvorlage Weißt du, wie man NEUE Babelvorlagen erstellt, wie z.B.: ,,Dieser Benutzer ist Safari-User??? Schon mal danke Darth Maul 123 17:55, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET). :Guck von anderen Babelvorlagen ab. Grüße von Juno  18:00, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) IRC Kannst wieder reinkommen, er ist weg. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 18:43, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bezahlung Wie Versprochen: so... 14:30, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Heiliger bim bam! So viele müssen´s dann auch nicht gleich sein! Danke! JunoDiskussion • Artikel 16:59, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) Quelle Hallo Juno, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Dee Bradley Baker. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, um so den Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüfen zu können. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehl-Informationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel Bradley Baker|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 23:04, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Dnake für den Hinweis. Ich wusste garnicht, dass für reale Personen Quellen notwendig sind. Ich hab´ sie nachgetragen. Juno 13:55, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) Happy Birthday Hallo Juno, alles Gute zum Geburstag. In diesem Jahr ist mein Geschenk wieder ein Bild. Ich habe zuerst ein Bild mit Cobo gezeichnet - Ich weiß nicht, ob der Dreieck-Typ überhaupt einen Namen hat - jedenfalls konnte man den Bleistift am Computer nicht mehr gut genug erkennen - Ja, ich habe kein Grafiktablett und zeichne ganz altmödisch mit Stift und Papier - weshalb ich schließlich auf GIMP ausgewichen bin. Das Bild ist in full HD vorhanden , aber ich spare hier mal etwas Platz ein. Happy Juno-Day mein kleiner, grüner Freund !!! | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 13:58, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 13:30, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Das Bild wurde schon wieder gelöscht. Mal sehen ob das heute noch klappt... | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 13:58, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Hey, vielen Dank euch beiden! Du machst auch immer wieder lustige Bilder Bild:--).gif! Juno 16:45, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich wünsche dir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Viele Grüße, – Andro Disku 17:01, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Ach, unser Tybi wünscht mir auch alles Gute ;-)! Danke, Andro! Juno 17:48, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Is gut, Palpatine. Ich hab´s mir schon runtergeladen Bild:;-).gif. Juno 09:47, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::: OK | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 18:16, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) Cody Willst du ihn überhaupt noch bearbeiten? Ich würde ihn gern übernehmen. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:57, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Stimmt, hät ich fast vergessen. Kannst dich einfach mit eintragen. Juno 07:39, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Achso, hast ja schon. Juno 08:10, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) Anakin Skywalker Ich ahb da ein paar Fehler ind der Seite entdeckt und will mich jezt an dich wenden. Also in der Box mit den Darstelllern wurde Episode 4 und 5 ausgelassen und bei Episode 6 steht dass Vader da nichts gesprochen hat. Dabei het er Luke ne Kapitalrede gehalten. Könntest du dass ändern. Der Artikel ist ja unter UC? --Commander Cody der 10 20:57, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET)